Rabiosa
|artist= ft. |year = 2010https://play.spotify.com/track/19t0Z7qsoV6A1CGJVYRnjm |dg = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Latin Fitness) Dance Crew (Mashup) |pc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |gc = (Classic) (Latin Fitness) |perf = Classic Juliana Herrerahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK4Ou1zlMFQ Latin Fitness Shirley Henault |choreo = Juliana Herrera (Classic) |nowc = Rabiosa (Classic) RabiosaALT (L. Fitness) |alt = Latin Fitness |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Latin Fitness) 2 (Mashup) |lc = Purplehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gd8IQ8nK40 Red (NOW) |mashup = Bring Your Friends |pictos= 112 (Classic) 140 (Latin Fitness) 76 (Mashup) |audio = }}"Rabiosa" by ft. is featured on and Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is strongly based off of Shakira's style being shown as a woman wearing red jeans, a loosely tied orange gold top, multiple belts, various black bracelets, black stilettos, and long, curly hair. Latin Fitness The dancer is a woman wearing an orange headband, red wrist sweatbands, a multicolored jacket with one sleeve and one legging being cyan or teal and the other legging being multicoloured. Rabiosa coach 1 big.png|Classic Rabiosaalt coach 1 big.png|Latin Fitness Background Classic Sheer color-changing curtains, in shades of red, pink, orange, purple and blue, over a white background. While zooming into the dancer, the background becomes dark with flashing lights. After zooming out, white circular lights are seen on the ground flashing. Latin Fitness The routine takes place in a red background full of colorful triangles, lines, dots, waves and tropical flowers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Part your hands and shake your shoulders as if you are swimming. Gold Move 3: Put your hands on your hips and shake your hips. Rabiosa GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Rabiosa GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Rabiosa GM2 P.png|Gold Move 3 Rabiosa GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Latin Fitness There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Open your arms up and put your right leg in front of the left one. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Face left, put your right leg onward and move slowly your left arm. Gold Move 3: Open your arms, first right, then left. RabiosaALTGM1.png|Gold Move 1 RabiosaALTGM2&4.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 RabiosaALTGM3.png|Gold Move 3 LF GM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game LF GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game LF GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Both Gold Moves: Put your hand up with your palms pointing to the air. (Pound The Alarm) Pound the Alarm GMs 2 & 4, 5.png|All Gold Moves Rabgold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup Rabiosa has a Dance Crew Mashup with the theme Bring Your Friends which can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features dance crews depicted as friends. Dancers * Dynamite * Pound The Alarm GM1 * Irish Meadow Dance * Dynamite * Y.M.C.A. * Pound The Alarm * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Crucified * Pound The Alarm 'GM2' * Irish Meadow Dance * Dynamite * Y.M.C.A. * 4x4 * Bang Bang * Dynamite * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything * Crucified * Dynamite * Y.M.C.A. * 4x4 * Bang Bang * Pound The Alarm Dance Quests Rabiosa appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Roller Latin Fitness *Moon Appearances in Mashups Rabiosa appears in the following Mashups: Classic * Animals '' '(Club)' * ''Boys (Summertime Love) (Best of Just Dance 2016) * Want To Want Me Captions Both of Rabiosa’s routines appear in Party Master Modes in Just Dance 2016. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *To The Sky *With The Wrist Latin Fitness *Slide Trivia *This is Shakira’s official debut in the game, as Beautiful Liar was a covered track. **Overall, this is Shakira's second song in the game, after Beautiful Liar ''and followed by ''Hips Don't Lie and La Bicicleta. *This song had the first Behind The Track ''interview after the preview and not before the preview. However, this is only in the US version of the preview. *There are two versions of the song: one in English featuring Pitbull and one in Spanish featuring El Cata. The latter is used in game. *In this track's ''Behind the Track interview, it is revealed that Juliana Herrera is the dancer and that she is of Colombian nationality as well as Shakira.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Cg4Kng6Xhw *The preview contains a beta version of the background which was not used in the final game. *In the Mashup, the original version of Dynamite is used; however, the icon shows the Just Dance Now remake. Additionally, Bang Bang’s beta version was used (their eyes are visible). *This is the thirteenth Spanish song in the Just Dance ''series. *This is the second Mashup in the series to include Dance Crews, after ''You’re On My Mind. **However, this is the first Dance Crew Mashup to be an alternate routine, as the Mashup for You’re On My Mind was a Classic routine. *The Latin Fitness version lacks a few Pictograms. *In the coach selection menu for the Classic routine, the coach's glove is on her left hand. * On May 26th, 2016, the Just Dance official English YouTube account uploaded a short tutorial by Juliana Herrera, where she teaches how to perform the first moves of the pre-chorus.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5O4tFTcVWI&index=19&list=WL * Although the Latin Fitness coach wears a yellowish glove, the pictograms have purple arrows. Gallery Rabiosa.png|''Rabiosa'' RabiosaALT.png|''Rabiosa'' (Latin Fitness Version) 00000657.jpg|''Rabiosa'' (Mashup) Rabiosa Menu.gif|''Rabiosa'' on the Just Dance 2016 menu LF Menu.gif|Latin Fitness on the menu Rabiosa cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 2016'' cover Rabiosaalt cover albumcoach.png|Latin Fitness cover Rabiosa cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 284.png|Classic avatar Rabiosagold.png|Gold avatar Rabiosadiamond.png|Diamond avatar latinfit.png|Latin Fitness avatar 200285.png|Latin Fitness golden avatar 300285.png|Latin Fitness diamond avatar Rbg.jpg|Beta Background BTS-RABIOSA.png|Behind The Scenes rabiosa bts.png|Behind The Scenes 2 392296.jpg|Gameplay 1 392295.jpg|Gameplay 2 Rabiosa-temp 214063.gif|Unused background Dancer19.jpg|Latin Fitness version rabiosa pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms RabiosaALTPictos.png|Latin Fitness pictograms Just-Dance-2016-060815-019.png Rabiosabackground.png|Background Videos Shakira - Rabiosa (Spanish Version) ft. El Cata Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (Aerobic) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Rabiosa (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Rabiosa 5* Rabiosa (Latin Fitness) - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Spanish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with Dance Crew Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017